Dans le danger survit l'amour
by yuhi yoroi
Summary: l'équipe 7 est envoyée en mission pour aider les sorciers à combattre le mal. Place à la renaissance de l'amour, la possessivité et les dangers dans le monde des sorciers
1. la mission

_Bonjour ! Voilà, je me suis lancée dans mon premier crossover ! Vos commentaires seront les bienvenus !_

_Disclaimer : Merci à JKR et Kiskimoto, Harry Potter appartient à la première et Naruto au second,sans ces deux génies, les deux mondes ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Mais le scénario m'appartient !_

_Fiction rated T, Friendship/ Romance, Sasusaku, Harrymione_

_La vie amoureuse de Sasusaku vire au cauchemar, cependant une mission, presque terrible, change le tournant de leur histoire !_

Le soleil se leva au village de Konoha, le village caché des feuilles du Pays du Feu. La rue du thé commença à s'animer. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses peigna soigneusement ses cheveux en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Oui, c'était bien Sakura Haruno, la célèbre kunoichi et la meilleure des cinq nations. Ses yeux étaient cependant tristes et cernés. Une dépression amoureuse ?

Après un amer petit déjeuner, elle sortit de sa maison pour se rendre à son travail au côté du cinquième hokage Tsunade son maître. Sur la route, son esprit était ailleurs et elle ne remarqua même pas un jeune homme blond qui s'approchait d'elle. Il lui souriait en espérant avoir une réponse mais fut vite surpris par l'état de Sakura.

_Sakura-chan ! Ça va ?_fit il en arrêtant Sakura par son épaule

_Ah !_ s'écria la jeune femme alertée, puis elle regarda son interlocuteur

_Naruto ! Tu m'as fait peur ! _répondit elle en soupirant

Le blond ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux. Cependant, la kunoichi ne voulut pas être démasquée. Elle sourit et devança Naruto d'un pas

_Allons y Naruto ! J'ai du travail ! _ fit elle à plus de deux mètres du shinobi

_Mais Sakura-chan tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce qui ne va pas !_

_Tout va bien ! Et dépêche toi sinon, ça tournerait mal pour toi ! _

Naruto acquiesça et la suivit. Naruto Uzumaki, le fils du quatrième hokage et le jinchuuriki de Kyubi était le shinobi le plus imprévisible du village. Il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Sakura mais préféra leur amitié et leur travail d'équipe. C'était un idiot aux yeux de tous mais il avait su montrer sa valeur et gagner le respect des autres surtout celui de Sasuke Uchiha, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci les rejoignit au bout de la rue. Il était brun et avait des yeux noirs quand son sharingan n'était pas activé. A sa vue, Sakura trembla et se pinça les lèvres. Ce geste ne fut pas raté par Naruto qui regardait ses deux amis qui évitaient de se regarder.

_Je crois que je vous dois deux bols de ramen à chacun parce que la dernière fois j'étais à l'hôpital pour avoir combattu Madara ! _fit il pour casser l'atmosphère désagréable, _donc je vous amène chez Ichiraku ce soir, qu'en dites vous ?_

_Merci Naruto, mais je serais de garde ce soir ! _répondit Sakura d'un ton exaspérant et en jetant à Sasuke un regard tueur

Voyant que la jeune femme l'attaquait, Sasuke ne voulut pas se laisser faire et se rabaisser.

_Naruto, j'ai un rendez vous ce soir, je suis désolé ! _fit il en détournant ses yeux de Sakura

Les deux autres sursautèrent, surtout Sakura qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle. Mille et une question traversèrent sa tête.

_Comment ça ? C'est une fille ? _demanda Naruto d'un ton très curieux

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il attendait une réaction de la part de la fleur du cerisier. Comme Sakura s'y attendait déjà, elle fit mime de ne pas s'y intéresser. Finalement, Sasuke lâcha le morceau pour Naruto.

_Oui, j'ai un rendez vous avec une très jolie kunoichi ! J'ignorais qu'elle avait tellement changé après mon départ, _déclara l'Uchiha

_Alors c'est qui ? _s'impatienta Naruto

_Ino Yamanaka ! _

Le cœur de Sakura faillit s'arrêter de battre. Elle croyait rêver et s'intéressa dorénavant encore plus à la discussion. Sasuke ne répondit plus et commença à marcher doucement.

_Ino ? T'es sérieux ? _interrogea Naruto en se lançant à sa poursuite. Sakura les suivit aussitôt.

_Non, tu n'es pas sérieux Sasuke ! _poursuivit Naruto

_Si, je suis plus que sérieux, elle est exceptionnelle ! J'ai parlé avec elle hier et elle m'avait semblé très sympathique, je crois même qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, _poursuivit il

_Mais, Sasuke, tu l'avais toujours traitée de folle à lier quand on était à l'académie, et de plus, tu la détestais ! _protesta Naruto

_Oui, je le sais, mais maintenant c'est différent elle me plaît ! _ rugit Sasuke qui fit taire son ami durant quelques secondes

Sakura ne les entendait plus, son cœur venait de se briser comme un miroir tombé par terre. Ino était certes une kunoichi bien intelligente et sa meilleure amie mais elle était restée sa grande rivale, surtout vis-à-vis de Sasuke car elles avaient toujours été amoureuses de lui. Et Sasuke qui était en train de se moquer d'elle tout en étant au courant qu'Ino serait la dernière fille qu'elle voudrait voir prendre sa place.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Oui, ils étaient ensemble !**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elle suivait ses deux amis en étant tout pâle. Elle refusait de voir la réalité en face. Sasuke ne reviendrait plus jamais vers elle. Et elle qui ne pouvait rien faire car leur relation était restée secrète.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôpital de Konoha. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et jetèrent un regard en arrière pour voir si Sakura allait leur dire au revoir. Mais à leur surprise, elle avait déjà disparue. Ils se regardèrent et finirent par partir.

_Sasuke, je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça mais c'est mon amie et je déteste voir mes amis souffrir, que se passe t-il entre vous ? _fit un Naruto bien décidé à percer le mystère

_Tu as raison parce que je t'enverrai te faire soigner, cette fois ci par Tsunade elle-même si tu insistes encore, _répliqua Sasuke en le fixant avec ses yeux noirs.

_Tu l'as plaquée ! _déclara Naruto sûr de lui en rendant à son ami son propre regard mençant

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, idiot !_

_Si, Sakura est mon amie, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir ! _ _Et tu sais ce que j'avais toujours éprouvé pour elle ! _rétorqua le jinchuuriki

A ce moment, Sasuke se mit en face de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_Oui, on était ensemble et je l'ai plaquée parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu que je lui touche !_

_Tu dois respecter son choix ! Elle est une femme noble et si tu l'aimais tu pourrais attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide, _dit Naruto choqué par les mots de son ami

_Je suis Sasuke Uchiha et je n'attendrai jamais pour une femme quelconque, et je déteste que l'on me résiste ! aboya l'ancien nukenin_

_Sakura n'est pas n'importe qui ! Tu ne dois pas faire subir ça à toutes les femmes que tu aimes !_

_Parle pour toi ! Tu es avec Hinata et ne me dis quand même pas que vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble ! _ fit le brun

_Non ! Hinata est comme Sakura et je la respecte ! Je n'irai jamais à l'encontre de la volonté de ma bien aimée !_

_Tu es trop lâche, voilà ! On doit profiter de notre jeunesse, traquer des filles, s'amuser et non pas s'entraîner pour devenir un hokage et mourir sans avoir rien connu de la vie ! _ continua Sasuke très sûr de lui

_Tu te trompes sur moi, je veux devenir hokage pour reprendre le chemin de mon père et des autres hokage. Je veux protéger le village, je veux aider tout le monde ! _cria Naruto

_Ces pauvres ignorants qui t'ont tant rejetés auparavant ! Tu veux aider ceux qui t'ont méprisé ?_

_Ne les traite pas comme ça ! Ils m'ont rejetés mais m'ont par la suite acceptés tel que je suis et toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas ici sans Tsunade baa chan ni Kakashi sensei, _rétorqua Naruto qui était rouge de colère

_Je n'ai jamais voulu être dans ce village pourri, il ne me reste rien ici, pas de famille, rien ! Je ne pourrai jamais pardonné à Konoha le massacre de mon clan ni de m'avoir pousser à tuer mon unique frère, vous tous je vous déteste, vous m'avez ramener ici de force, ce n'est pas ma volonté, et toi qui me dit de respecter celle des autres alors que le mien n'a jamais été respecté !_

_Si ! tout le monde cherche à te tuer, tu as failli tuer le frère du raikage et tu as abandonné le village, tu mériterais de mourir aux yeux des autres. Mais nous, on reconnaît les nôtres et nous nous entraidons pour ne jamais se perdre. On t'avait pardonné pour tout ça ! _disait l'élève de Jiraya, _et se détester et se venger ne nous mènera à rien !_

_Parle pour toi ! _cria Sasuke entre deux larmes, _mon frère est mort !_

_Tu as tué Itachi car tu étais aveuglé par la haine que t'a transmise Orochimaru et c'est ce que voulait Itachi non ?_

_ferme la… je ne veux plus rien savoir !_

_où irais tu à part Konoha, ici c'est ton foyer alors que les autres villages sont ta propre tombe ! Je n'abandonne jamais mes amis quoi qu'ils aient fait dans leur vie ! _ rassura Naruto

_laisse moi ! _fit il avant d'user d'un ninjutsu spatio-temporel pour disparaître.

Le jeune Uzumaki resta sans voix et se rendit compte que son ami était toujours dans les ténèbres.

_Je dois sauver Sasuke à tout prix, j'y suis parvenu une fois et je peux en être capable une deuxième fois ! _fit il avec son ton de détermination habituel

Il regarda enfin autour de lui pour voir où il était. Il était à l'embouchure de la forêt de la mort. Il rebroussa chemin et se rendit à l'aire d'entraînement. Mais au moment où il allait s'échauffer un oiseau passa au dessus de sa tête. Il sautilla, enfin une mission !

…

Sakura enleva ses gants de chirurgie en sortant de la salle d'opération. Elle s'essuya le front et ôta sa blouse.

_C'était une réussite Sakura-san ! Vous et godaime êtes les meilleures ! _fit un autre ninja médecin à l'encore de la kunoichi

_Merci ! Je vais dans mon bureau et je vous demande de rédiger ce rapport à tout prix car Tsunade-sama en a vraiment besoin, _répondit elle

Puis elle se retira dans son bureau. Mais quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

_Entrez, _fit elle en restant debout derrière sa table

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très longs et une frange masquant une partie de son visage. Elle était habillée d'un petit haut trois quart violet laissant apparaître son ventre très plat et d'une mini jupe de la même couleur, la rendant encore plus sexy.

Sakura sentait la colère monter en elle en la voyant. Mais, c'était aussi l'une des meilleures kunoichis du pays, une collègue et surtout une meilleure amie. Elle baissa ses yeux vers sa table tandis que l'autre jeune femme entra.

_Alors ça va, Saku ? _interrogea son amie qui s'assit devant elle

_Bien merci, …Ino ! _répondit elle en la foudroyant du regard

_Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ce soir ! _déclara Ino très ravie

_Tu as un rencard avec Sasuke ! _ rétorqua la fleur du cerisier

_Comment le sais tu ? _demanda t-elle très étonnée

_Et bien Sasuke me l'a dit ! _ répondit elle en soupirant et en s'avançant vers une carafe de café derrière Ino

_Tu es vraiment son amie à ce que je vois, qu'a-t-il dit d'autre sur moi ?_

_Euh, que tu étais très belle, _répondit elle après une gorgée de café

_Enfin, il craque sur moi ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours attendu ce moment ! Il me trouve belle, ah Sasuke ! Viens m'aider à trouver une robe pour ce soir Saku ! _

Sakura sentit son café devenir amer au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait. Elle lui tournait toujours les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse voir ses yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne pouvait la détester car elles avaient enterré leur hache de guerre, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter un tel supplice.

_Je me demande ce qu'on va bien faire, peut être qu'il me demandera ma main et…_ fit Ino mais elle se tut en entendant un bruit sourd derrière elle

L'armoire était démolie et des papiers s'étalèrent sur le sol. Sakura avait encore son poing enfoncé dans le meuble d'acier. Ino, stupéfaite la regardait avec effroi.

_Saku, ça va ? _s'inquiéta la blonde

Sakura ne répondit pas et reprit une autre gorgée de café avec sa main libre.

_Tu ne vas pas bien du tout ma chérie ! Laisse moi te prendre ta…_disait Ino en voulant toucher le front de son amie mais une main très puissante l'arrêta

Sakura renforça son étreinte sur le bras de sa collègue.

_Arrête Sakura, tu me fais mal ! Je voulais juste t'aider ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as ? _s'écria Ino qui commença à ressentir la puissance de Sakura

_Tu ne vas pas bien, je vais…, _poursuivit la Yamanaka mais fut de nouveau arrêter par Sakura

_Ne me touche pas ! _rugit l'ex de Sasuke

Au même moment, un oiseau sillonna le ciel devant la fenêtre de Sakura. Elle le regarda un moment puis lâcha la main de Ino. Elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard effrayé de son amie.

_Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller ! Demande à quelqu'un de ranger et pas un mot, s'il te plaît, _s'adressa t-elle à la blonde avant de se téléporter dans le bureau de l'hokage

Naruto et Sasuke étaient déjà présent. Elle se rapprocha d'eux en évitant le contact avec Sasuke. L'atmosphère un peu tendu ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Tsunade, mais elle préféra se taire.

_Ceci est une mission de rang S, vous apporterez votre aide à Poudlard ! _déclara Tsunade

_Pou quoi ?_ fit Naruto en pouffant de rire

_Poudlard ! Une très célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre ! _répéta Tsunade qui commençait à s'énerver en voyant Naruto plaisanter

_Pardon, Tsunade –sama, vous avez bien dit sorcellerie ? _fit Sakura très surprise

Naruto arrêta enfin de rire et Sasuke était maintenant encore plus intéressé.

_Oui Sakura, de magie si vous voulez ! J'étais une amie de Albus Dumbledore depuis mon voyage d'Angleterre et il nous a recommandé à ses disciples, _poursuivit Tsunade, _car leur monde est en danger à cause de Lord Voldemort_

_Volde quoi ? _s'écria à nouveau Naruto

_Voldemort ! Et laisse godaime finir ! _rugit Sakura envers son ami

_Donc, voilà, je viens d'apprendre que Dumbledore vient de mourir et que Voldemort a déjà dressé son armée. Par conséquent, une guerre va bientôt éclater et ils ont besoin de notre aide ! Vous les soutiendrez et si ce n'est pas suffisant, j'enverrai des équipes de renfort ! Mais comme vous êtes la meilleure, je vous envoie en premier !_

_Nous ferons l'affaire, ba-chan ! _déclara le fils de yondaime

_Mais, comment se rend on à ce Poudlard ? _demanda Sasuke

_Nos ninjutsu spatio-temporels ne fonctionneront pas pour s'y rendre, il y aura un sorcier qui viendra vous chercher demain ! Tenez vous prêt ! _hurla Tsunade

_Mais, godaime, aussi vite ! _s'exclama Sasuke, _je croyais qu'on aurait au moins une semaine pour se préparer !_

_Tu me protestes Sasuke ? _remarqua l'une des sanin

Sakura se sentit tout à coup ravie. Elle avait oublié que Tsunade était non seulement son maître mais aussi sa confidente et elle était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de son élève.

_Non, hokage sama, _répondit il en voyant le sourire de Sakura


	2. dans le monde des sorciers

_Très bien, vous pouvez vous retirez sauf toi Sakura ! _reprit le hokage

Naruto et Sasuke s'exécutèrent et disparurent. Tsunade sourit à Sakura qui était de nouveau triste.

_Sakura, c'est encore cette histoire ? _demanda le maître à son élève

_Tsunade sama, Sasuke est encore blessé et je peux comprendre pourquoi il…_

_Non ! _protesta Tsunade en se levant et avançant vers elle, _aucun homme quoi qu'il aie vécu ne peux infliger cela à une femme_

_Oui, mais je ne veux plus parler de ma vie pour le moment ! dites moi plutôt qui nous supervisera durant la mission ! _répondit Sakura lasse de reparler de son malheur

_Comme Yamato est absent, tu seras le capitaine Sakura, assure toi de garder ces deux là au calme, je ne veux pas déshonorer le monde des shinobis juste parce qu'ils se sont chamaillés ! _fit la sanin

_Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais été capitaine ! Et Kakashi sensei ?_

_Kakashi se fait rare ces temps ci, surtout après son mariage avec Mei (la mizukage), il doit non seulement répondre aux attentes de Konoha mais aussi de tout le village de la brume. J'ai même entendu dire que quand Mei attendra ses premiers enfants, il deviendra le mizukage provisoire !_

_Il a de la chance sensei ! _soupira la fille aux cheveux roses

Tsunade et elle étaient à présent en train de regarder le village entier à travers la fenêtre.

_Bon, dans ce rapport, tu trouveras les détails de la mission ! Si au bout d'une semaine les choses se compliquent, j'enverrai des équipes de renfort ! Je sais que tu feras de ton mieux Sakura !_

_Merci shisho !_

…_.. ._

Sakura passa le reste de la journée à lire le rapport de leur prochaine mission. Elle sut que le Voldemort en avait après un certain Harry Potter depuis 16 ans. Des détails sur ce jeune homme montraient qu'il n'était nul autre que le fils du cousin de Dan, le fiancé décédé de Tsunade. A part cela, elle sut aussi que Harry était avec deux autres sorciers Hermione et Ronald, il y avait même une photo d'eux. Sakura finit par s'assoupir !

….

Des coincements à la porte firent sursauter la jeune femme. Elle se hâta d'enfiler ses pantoufles et se rua vers la porte. Elle fut presque paralysée en voyant son visiteur.

_Tu étais étonnée ? _demanda Sasuke très calme

_Sa…suke ! Que fais tu ici ? _

_Tu me laisses entrer ?_

Sakura le laissa entrer et le fit asseoir dans un bon fauteuil.

_C'est très mignon chez toi ! _disait il en regardant autour de lui

_Que veux tu ? _rugit Sakura prête à l'affronter

_Pourquoi tu m'attaques comme ça ? _

_Je ne t'attaque pas ! Je veux savoir ce qui t'amène encore chez moi et surtout à une heure aussi tardive !_

_Très simple, je voulais savoir comment tu allais !_

_Sasuke, tu veux te moquer de moi ? Tu reviens de tin rendez vous avec Ino, tu veux t'exhiber avec elle, peut être mais je m'en fiche complètement ! Et oublie ce qui s'était passé entre nous !_

_Sakura, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?_

_Vas t-en s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici ! Maintenant je ne suis ni ta copine et ni ton amie, à partir de maintenant, considère moi comme le capitaine de l'équipe et ne m'adresse la parole que lorsque ça concerne la mission ! _hurla t-elle en ouvrant la porte

Sasuke fut déçu. Sakura se montra encore plus féroce en serrant ses poings et Sasuke dut accepter pour ne pas se confronter avec sa force herculéenne. Sakura claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle souffrait beaucoup mais ne voulut jamais tomber dans une dépression. Une très bonne kunoichi !

Le lendemain matin, elle était la première arrivée dans le manoir du hokage. L'étui bien rempli d'outils dans son dos, la kunoichi était en tenue de combat. Mais, cette fois ci, elle avait un rouleau attaché derrière son dos qui lui fournirait les vêtements dont elle aurait besoin dans un pays aussi loin. Naruto débarqua par la suite avec Hinata lui tenant la main, puis ce fut au tour de Tsunade, de Shizune et d'un homme en robe noire. Sakura fronça ses sourcils, car Sasuke était encore absent. Il allait gâcher son premier jour en tant que capitaine.

_Bon, vous êtes prêts ? _demanda Tsunade à ses shinobi

_Excusez moi Tsunade-sama mais…il y a que… Sa…su… est, je veux dire,… il est un peu en …, _bégaya Sakura plus qu'embarrassée devant le regard de l'homme à la robe qui la scrutait des yeux

_Qu'y a t-il Sakura ? _interrogea la sanin légendaire

_Je suis vraiment navrée shisho mais un de mes équipiers est …absent_

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, où est Sasuke ? _demanda Naruto à son tour

Mais, soudain, ce dernier apparut devant eux, une main brandissant son katana, l'autre sur son genou fléchi, la tête basse, il était à moitié à genou. Puis il leva les yeux vers Sakura qui vit son sharingan activé.

_Désolé du retard, je me suis encore entraîné ! _fit il en rangeant son épée derrière son dos et en se levant

_Bon, vous êtes au courant de votre mission, aider Poudlard du mieux que vous pouvez. Mr Londubat va vous faire transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard, tâchez de me rédiger un rapport hebdomadaire_, déclara Tsunade

Ce monsieur Londubat était grand, aux cheveux très noir et bien coiffé, il était sérieux et ne disait aucun mot. Il se contentait juste de regarder les membres de l'équipe 7. Ensuite il s'avança vers eux et leur fit signe de se préparer.

Naruto se retourna vers Hinata et l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui ne plut guère à la fleur du cerisier qui se souvenait de ses moments passés avec Sasuke. Lui aussi ne semblait pas enchanté de voir le couple s'afficher. Il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre tandis que Mr Londubat se mit à côté de Sakura. Naruto et Hinata cessèrent de s'embrasser et Naruto se mit entre Sakura et son ami. Tous les quatre avaient les yeux rivés sur Tsunade en attente du signal de départ.

_Prends soi de toi Naruto-kun ! _s'écria Hinata toujours aussi timide

_Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je serai bientôt de retour ! _répondit son petit ami en levant le pouce

_Allez y ! _fit Tsunade et ils disparurent soudain.

Sakura sentait son corps vidé de toute son énergie, elle ne voyait que des tourbillons autour d'elle. Paniquée, elle saisit la première main qu'elle trouva. Cette main semblait aussi à la recherche d'une autre et ne la lâchait pas. Le sol apparut enfin et ses pieds se posèrent calmement sur des carreaux très luisants tandis que Naruto atterrit avec un bruit assourdissant. Il était à plat ventre.

_Baka Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais ? _hurla Sakura prenant au sérieux son rôle de capitaine, pour elle pas question de se ridiculiser encore une fois

_Sakura-chan, ce n'est pas ma faute, aïe, mon ventre, aide moi Sakura-chan ! _répondit le blondinet toujours affalé par terre et en jetant un regard de désespoir vers son amie mais il resta figé en voyant Sakura et Sasuke

Sakura alertée par ce regard tourna les yeux vers Sasuke qui la regardait aussi atterré puis baissait ses yeux vers autre chose. Sakura fit de même et quelle fut sa surprise.

Elle était main à main avec l'Uchiha. C'était donc sa main qu'elle avait tenue durant le voyage. Elle eut la rage aux yeux mais ne voulut pourtant pas la lâcher. Ce fut Sasuke qui retira sa main avec force comme s'il était dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Vous êtes mignons les gars ! _fit Naruto tout heureux en se relevant

_Et toi, je te croyais mal en point ! _rétorqua Sakura qui voulut changer de sujet

_On peut dire que j'avais eu très mal, mais ce que j'ai vu m'a guéri d'un coup ! _

_Naruto, tu es toujours le même ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! _rétorqua Sasuke qui était un peu déconcerté et évitait de regarder son ami dans les yeux

_Ouais ouais, comme si je ne savais pas ! Vous mourez sûrement d'envie de vous enlacer l'un contre l'autre ! _reprit Naruto en se tortillant pour imiter le geste de deux amoureux en train de s'enlacer

Sakura et Sasuke le fusillaient en même temps du regard.

_Bisous bisous Sasuke, ah je t'aime tant ! _poursuivit Naruto, _oui ma Sakura chérie, je t'aime aussi, mouah mouah_

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur lui avec une vitesse éclair et l'envoya de nouveau à terre. Sakura était encore en position d'attaque lorsque le blondinet avait repris ses esprits.

_A l'avenir, respecte ton capitaine Naruto ! _rugit elle en retirant son poing

_Mais Sakura-chan, je ne disais que la vérité, _répliqua le fils de yondaime

_Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux, vous me faîtes perdre mon temps, _interrompit Sasuke énervé

_Et toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre car je suis ton supérieur Uchiha ! _ reprit Sakura en plantant ses yeux directement dans ceux de Sasuke

_Comment ? Ne te crois pas meilleur que moi effrontée !_

_C'est la vérité et ne me contredit pas ! _ continua la kunoichi

_Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais vous avez une mission non ? _fit Londubat

Sakura se souvint enfin de leur mission.

_Veuillez nous excuser, on a l'habitude de faire ça souvent ! _ _Naruto, cesse de jouer et toi Sasuke au travail ! _déclara t-elle avec conviction

_Bon, nous allons de nouveau transplaner, mais cette fois vers Pré-au-lard, un village près de Poudlard, Mlle Haruno, veuillez vous vêtir un peu plus car votre haut et votre short ne vous conviendront pas ! _reprit Londubat

_Comment ça ? _s'étonna la fille aux cheveux roses

_Il neige actuellement et je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid ! _répondit le jeune homme calmement

Sakura comprit et déroula son rouleau d'invocation. Elle en ressortit un très beau manteau rose fourrure. Elle en recouvrit son corps sous les yeux admiratifs de ses deux coéquipiers.

_Tu es très belle Sakura-chan ! Pas vrai Sasuke ? _fit Naruto qui voulut pousser Sasuke à bout

_Ça suffit Naruto, prend un manteau pour toi, tu vas mourir de froid et toi aussi Sasuke ! _ disait le capitaine

_Non merci ! _fit Sasuke en détournant ses yeux du rouleau et en ne se laissant pas rabaisser

_Sasuke c'est un ordre ! _cria Sakura qui lui tendit le manteau de force

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant une seconde puis Sasuke arracha le manteau des mains de son capitaine.

_Bon, vous voilà prêts on peut y aller, _fit Londubat avant de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles

Puis le tourbillon apparut de nouveau. De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'ils n'atterrissent dans de la neige bien épaisse. Tous les trois regardèrent autour d'eux avec le même effet de surprise car ils s'attendaient à voir un village bien animé comme Konoha et non un village à la ruine et désert.

_Pré-au-lard a été détruit il y a peu de temps par des mangemorts, ou les serviteurs du seigneur des ténébres, il ne reste plus rien. Mais avant c'était le village de sorciers le plus fréquenté du pays, _déclara l'homme à la robe en soupirant

En effet, il n' y avait personne dans les rues, les maisons à porte mi closes étaient silencieuses et des débris de bois et de fer traînant sur le sol montrèrent qu'une bataille s'était déroulée sur place.

_Mais que s'est il passé ici ? _demanda Naruto très intrigué

_Voilà à quoi ressemble un combat de sorcier ! Les mangemorts ont envahi ce village en guise d'avertissement ! _ fit Londubat avec une mine plus sombre que jamais

_Mais, alors Poudlard n'est plus en sécurité ? _dit Sakura d'un ton très inquiet

_Pour le moment oui ! Mais, ne vous en faites pas mlle Haruno, il n' y a plus d'élèves à l'école, il ne reste que ceux qui veulent se battre pour conserver notre vestige car Poudlard est notre maison mais Vol… enfin vous savez qui voudrait en faire le QG du mal._

_Pourquoi vous tremblez au moment de prononcer ce nom ? _demanda Sakura qui avait toujours remarqué la peur sur le visage de ce sorcier quand il entendait le nom de Voldemort

_C'est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il a de pouvoirs immenses et il est craint de tous ! Je vous en prie mlle Haruno, ne prononcez jamais ce nom !_

_Si vous le dites mais appelez nous par nos prénoms, moi c'est Sakura, le blond un peu idiot c'est Naruto et le grincheux c'est Sasuke_

_Comment tu m'as traité ? _s'écrièrent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes concernés

_Moi je suis Neville, _fit le sorcier

_Enchantée ! _reprit Sakura en souriant à Naruto et Sasuke qui boudaient dans leur coin.

_Bon, allons y cet endroit n'est pas sûr et…, _fit Neville avant d'être interrompu par une fumée noire qui allait en leur direction

_Attention un mangemort ! _cria Neville en se mettant devant l'équipe 7 pour les protéger

Quand la fumée s'estompa, une femme aigrie avec des cheveux noirs en total désordre apparut. Elle avait un rictus au coin de la lèvre.

_Coucou Neville, tu es toujours en forme on dirait ! Mais tu vas bientôt rejoindre tes parents ! _cria la femme avec une voix très aigue et glaciale

Neville tremblait mais réussit à sortir sa baguette. Il la brandit et prononça une sorte d'incantation que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Une lueur rouge apparut à l'extrémité de la baguette et courut en direction de l'autre sorcière mais celle-ci la fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette magique.

_C'est tout ce dont tu es capable morveux ! _fit elle en ricanant

_Eh, sorcière débraillée, tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir parce que tu es si laide que même un homme ne peut pas te regarder ! _ cria Naruto suivi des rires de ses coéquipiers

_Qui t'es espèce de sale morveux ?_

_Je suis Naruto Uzumaki du village de Konoha, je serai le prochain hokage et voici mon équipe, les ninjas les lus forts du pays du feu ! _ répondit Naruto en la pointant du doigt

_J'ignore de quoi tu parles mais tu vas regretter de m'avoir insultée ! Endolo…_

Mais Naruto avait déjà pris de l'altitude et formé deux bushin, Sakura frappa le sol avec son poing ce qui provoqua un énorme tremblement de terre et des crevasses dans le sol. La sorcière fut déstabilisée et ne vit pas Sasuke qui était déjà derrière elle et l'envoyait à terre avec son « shishi renden », Naruto acheva la combinaison avec « la fureur Uzumaki » qui fit voler la femme sorcière puis la faisant atterrir brutalement au sol. Voyant qu'elle avait été prise au dépourvu, la sorcière se volatilisa. Neville regardait ses « renforts » et fut plus que surpris.

_Vous êtes aussi forts que ça ! _ déclarait il en leur faisant signe de le suivre

_Eh bien, on n'a pas encore utilisé notre ninjutsu, ce n'était que notre vieille combinaison ! Eh, Sasuke, t'étais pas si rouillé que ça ! _fit Naruto très ravi de leur travail d'équipe

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers le château de Poudlard. Sakura soupirait dans son manteau, Naruto était occupé à raconter ses aventures à Neville et Sasuke marchait sans rien dire.


	3. A Poudlard

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car pour le moment je ne sais pas encore décrire des scènes d'amour mais je m'y entraîne déjà ! Sinon, ce chapitre montrera le tournant de l'histoire des 2 shinobi ! Et s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis que ce soit positif ou négatif !_

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du château de Poudlard. Il était immense avec de multiples bâtiments. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus. Naruto avait cessé de parler et était émerveillé par la splendeur d'un tel monument.

_Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi il est très important pour nous ! _fit Neville ayant remarqué leurs yeux pleins d'admiration

_Il est énorme ce château ! Ba-chan devrait en construire un comme celui-ci pour le futur hokage ! _ s'écria Naruto

_Naruto, cesse de faire l'idiot ! Tsunade-sama ne perdrait pas son temps à te construire ton futur manoir géant ! _rétorqua Sakura

_Et toi, Sasuke comment tu trouves le château ? _demanda Neville qui voulait faire sortir Sasuke de son silence

_Il est très…bien ! _hésitait le nukenin mal à l'aise

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de la grande salle. Elle comprenait quatre grandes tables où des sorciers en robe discutaient et une autre placée à l'opposée de la porte. Des regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur nos 3 shinobi.

_Ah, voici notre grande salle, c'est là où tout le monde se réunit, déjeune ou tout ce que les gens font en groupe ! _expliqua Neville

Ensuite, il interpella une sorcière rousse et ayant des tâches de rougeurs sur les joues. Elle était très belle et Sakura voyait la façon dont Sasuke la mâtait.

_Voici Ginny Weasley, ma… bon peu importe ! Ginny, voici Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke qui vont nous aider, _disait Neville en les présentant

Chacun lui serra la main, mais quand ce fut au tour de Sasuke, celui-ci ne voulut pas lui lâcher la main. C'était Sakura, lui écrasant le pied, qui lui fit lâcher prise.

_Sais tu où est Harry ? _demanda Neville à Ginny

_Dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! _répondit Ginny, _excusez moi je dois encore faire quelque chose ! A tout à l'heure Nevillou ! _

Sakura en était sûre, elle était la petite amie de Neville. Encore une occasion de faire désespérer Sasuke.

_Neville, pourrais je m'entretenir seule avec mon équipe ? _demanda Sakura à la surprise des deux autres ninjas

_Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous conduire dans une salle en attendant que j'appelle Harry et les autres, _répondit Neville

Il les conduisit vers une salle déserte. Elle n'avait rien d'étrange alors que les visiteurs attendaient plus d'une salle de classe pour sorciers. Neville referma la porte et laissa l'équipe entre eux.

_Il est bien ce monde, hein Sakura-chan ! _ s'exclama Naruto

_Naruto, laisse moi seule avec Sasuke une minute s'il te plaît, _ordonna Sakura

_D'accord, vous voulez être seuls pour vous embrasser, je le savais ! _

_Naruto !_

_Bon, d'accord, je serai devant la porte, mais dépêchez vous !_

Sakura mit une main sur ses hanches. Sasuke ne la regardait même pas.

_Écoute moi Sasuke, que voulais tu à la rouquine ? _demanda t-elle avec un ton très ferme

_Ça ne te regarde pas !_

_Si, tu es sous mes ordres et je suis responsable de cette mission !_

_Je fais ce que je veux d'accord ! _

_Elle te plaisait n'est ce pas ?_

_Oui et c'est quoi le problème ? Tu es jalouse avoue le !_

Sakura allait le gifler mais il l'arrêta au bon moment. Il l'attira vers lui en la tenant par la taille, elle put sentir son souffle l'effleurer. Sasuke parcourut son cou avec ses lèvres, elle frémissait tellement. Sasuke lui titillait son oreille gauche, ce qui excita plus la jeune femme. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour faire basculer sa tête et parcourir sa gorge tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Ils se regardaient ensuite dans les yeux, Sasuke effleura les lèvres de Sakura en prenant soin de les mettre en contact de temps en temps. Un ultime baiser très tendre prit place. Sakura sentait la chaleur de Sasuke en elle, ses lèvres douces, sa peau contre elle, elle était aux anges. De plus, Sasuke l'embrassait vraiment avec amour. Mais, soudain…

_Eh, ils sont là ! On peut entrer ? _cria Naruto derrière la porte faisant rompre leur chaleureuse étreinte

Ils ne dirent rien et se regardèrent simplement avec leurs yeux. Sakura était sûre, elle aimait toujours Sasuke mais lui l'aimait-il comme elle ?

Elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme aux lunettes qui s'avançait vers elle. Au moment où elle posa enfin les yeux sur lui, elle vit qu'il ressemblait un peu à un autre Sasuke. Il avait des cheveux un peu ébouriffés, des yeux émeraude cachés par ses lunettes rondes et il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il était très mignon lui aussi. A côté de lui se tenait un autre sorcier qui ressemblait étrangement à Ginny avec ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rougeur, il était différent de l'autre car on dirait qu'il avait peur des shinobi, il se cachait presque derrière son ami.

_Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke, voici Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, _déclara Neville en faisant de nouveau une présentation.

_Enchantée, _ fit Sakura, _nous sommes des shinobi de Konoha, Tsunade-sama nous a envoyé ici pour vous aider._

_Merci infiniment, nous avons besoin de l'aide de tout le monde, _répondit Harry Potter

_Harry, tu n'as pas vu comment ils ont massacré Bellatrix ! _ disait Neville encore plus ravi que jamais

_Vous avez fait quoi ? Bellatrix ? _s'écria Ron le rouquin

L'équipe 7 resta silencieuse tandis que Neville racontait le combat. A chaque fois qu'il s'écriait, le regard de Harry se dirigea vers Sakura qui avait ouvert son manteau. Harry la regardait étrangement et Sasuke ne manqua pas ce geste.

_Eh bien, je vous félicite, aucun de nous n'a réussi à mettre une raclée à Bellatrix ! J'ai hâte de voir d'autres compétences ! _s'écriait Harry en regardant de nouveau le capitaine de l'équipe 7

_Vous savez, on a plein d'autres techniques plus puissantes les unes que les autres ! _ affirma Naruto qui avait placé ses deux bras croisés derrière sa tête

_Naruto ! On ne se vante pas ! _rugit Sakura pour faire taire son équipier

_Je sais, toi Sakura tu dois être aussi intelligente que Hermione, notre cerveau ! _fit Harry à l'encontre de la fille aux cheveux roses

Sakura se sentit flattée, elle envoya une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il y eut un petit coincement qui alerta les deux autres shinobi que Sasuke avait activé son sharingan

_Harry, _paniqua Ron avec son visage ahuri par la peur, _il a des yeux rouges avec 3 petites virgules !_

_Intéressant non ? _fit Sasuke ne lâchant pas Harry des yeux

_Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir de tels yeux ! _fit Harry d'un ton plus flatteur

_Sasuke ! Arrête ! _cria Sakura

Mais Sasuke ne brancha pas, il activa même le mangekyou sharingan. Sakura savait qu'il allait infliger un genjutsu à Harry alors elle s'interposa entre eux.

_Ôte toi de mon chemin Sakura ! _cria Sasuke

_Non, Sasuke ! _répondit Sakura en barrant la route avec ses bras

_Calme toi Sasuke ! _fit Naruto qui retint Sasuke avec ses mains

_Que se passe t-il ? _s'interrogea Harry, _pourquoi me protégez vous ?_

_Il se passe que si l'on n'intervient pas, vous allez être pris dans une illusion et vous allez vraiment souffrir ! _répondit Sakura bouleversée

_Comment ? Une illusion ? C'est donc à ça que servent ces yeux rouges ? _répondit Harry

_Ce n'est pas seulement ça, c'est le plus fort des dojutsu après le rinnegan ! _poursuivit Sakura, _arrête Sasuke, _fit elle en s'adressant à son bien aimé

_Mais pourquoi m'attaque t-il ? _continua Harry et tous les regards allèrent en direction de l'Uchiha

_Tu ne parleras plus jamais comme ça à Sakura, compris ? _hurla Sasuke

_Sasuke ! _fit Sakura

_Je ne faisais que lui dire des compliments ! _rassura Harry

_Non, tu la regardais aussi ! Je sais ce qu'il y a dans ta tête ! Tu veux la séduire !_

_Ce n'est qu'un malentendu, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ?_

_Parce qu'elle est ma…_hésitai Sasuke, Sakura le regardait attentivement, les autres attendaient aussi sa réponse, _c'est ma…, je ne veux pas que ça interfère avec la mission, _arrivait il à dire en désactivant son sharingan

Sakura resta sans voix, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Son attitude montrait qu'il était jaloux et protecteur mais ce qu'il avait dit montrait juste son intérêt pour la mission.

_Bon, assez parlé, vous devez être fatigués ! Sakura partagera le dortoir avec Hermione, et vous deux vous allez loger dans le dortoir des Serdaigle, Neville et Ron vont vous y conduire ! _déclara Harry

Ils quittèrent la salle et Sakura fut encore perdue dans ses pensées.


	4. les conséquences des actes

Neville se chargea de conduire les deux garçons vers leur dortoir tandis que Ron s'occupa de ramener Sakura à Hermione. Mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Sasuke insista pour les suivre et s'assurer de la sécurité du capitaine d'équipe. Sakura ne dit plus rien et ne comprit plus ce que voulait faire son ex. Arrivée à la porte du dortoir, Ron et Naruto s'éloignèrent en discutant humblement pour laisser les deux jeunes gens au calme. Sakura regarda attentivement Sasuke, lui restait silencieux mais ses lèvres étaient pincées par la terrible envie d'embrasser Sakura. Il ne résista pas longtemps.

_Allez viens, _fit il en poussant la porte et en l'attirant à l'intérieur

Sakura fut obligée de le suivre. A peine qu'elle eut la tête à l'intérieur que Sasuke attrapa ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser. Elle lui répondit en resserrant ses bras autour du cou du nukenin. Sasuke lui caressa les cheveux doux de Saku et la fit basculer un peu plus vers lui. Ils étaient collés serrés, même pas un millimètre de distance.

Mais le moment fut venu de décoller les lèvres Sakura ! Elle voulut tellement l'embrasser éternellement. Sasuke lui manquait tellement. Elle se jeta à l'eau et sauta à son cou. Mais au lieu de la repousser, il lui caressa tendrement la nuque. Soudain, il écarta Sakura qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Puis, elle remarqua son regard dirigé vers quelque chose derrière elle. Elle fit volte face et tomba sur une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, tenant un bouquin dans ses bras et les regardant joyeusement.

Un peu timide, Sakura baissa les yeux, et Sasuke lui fit signe qu'il allait s'en aller la laissant seule avec l'étrangère.

_Oh, n'aie pas peur, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, je suis même désolée de vous avoir dérangé, je ne voulais surtout pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis Hermione ! _disait elle très contente

Sakura fut très étonnée, la fille était très sympathique.

_Moi, c'est Sakura ! _

_Tu viens de Japon c'est ça ? Je suis ravie, tu sais moi je n'ai pas trop d'amies. Lui c'était ton petit copain ?_

_Euh…je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler_

_Tu peux tout me dire, on va travailler ensemble maintenant, et j'aimerai bien devenir ton amie._

Sakura se sentie rassurée, elle s'assit sur le lit avec Hermione et se lança dans son récit.

…

_Alors comme ça, c'était après le retour de Sasuke que vous avez décidez de vivre votre amour mais que ça devait rester secret car il avait peur pour ta réputation, toi une célèbre kunoichi et lui un nukenin, un assassin de la pire espèce. Mais, s'il t'aimait vraiment il ne t'aurait pas quitté pour ça ! Mais je comprends qu'il ait eu peur pour ta vie !_

_Oui, Sasuke a toujours eu peur d'être rattrapé par le passé, il fait en sorte que peu de gens le fréquente. Il n'y a que Naruto et moi qui lui parle et bien sûr notre hokage !_

_Je comprends votre monde maintenant ! Tu devrais donner quelques conseils à madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière pour les soins._

_Oui, je le ferai au moment opportun, mais alors, tu-sais-qui était un élève ici ?_

_Oui, le meilleur même, mais ses envies lui avaient dépassées et il est devenu un vrai monstre, _affirma la gryffondor

_Un peu comme Sasuke ! Mais, lui il est avec Naruto et moi ! Bon, parle moi de Poudlard maintenant !_

_Bon, notre école est l'une des 3 grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde avec Beauxbâtons de France et Durmstrong de Bulgarie. Elle a été fondée par les 4 grands mages Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, ce qui est à l'origine des noms de nos maisons respectives. Puis, ,il y a eu plusieurs directeurs successifs et le dernier fut Albus Dumbledore. Des professeurs enseignent des matières utiles pour les élèves dans leur futur. On étudie ici durant 7 années en passant les Buse et les ASPIC, puis on peut devenir des aurors ou les traqueurs de forces du mal, ou encore travailler dans les départements du ministère. Comme kage, nous on le ministre de la magie. Mais, il y a plusieurs détails que tu devrais lire dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! Tu adores lire toi aussi non ?_

_Je suis une très grande passionnée de livres !_

Et elles parlèrent durant des heures. Sakura ne vit même plus le soleil se coucher.

_Au fait, Sasuke est très jaloux de Harry, et il a un peu raison car Harry me regarde bizarrement !_ déclara la kunoichi ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait

_Écoute Sakura, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais…, _hésitait la née-moldu

_Quoi ?_

_Non, rien, allez on va dîner maintenant !_

Sakura n'insista pas. Elles sortirent de leur dortoir et allèrent en direction de la grande salle. Sur le chemin, Hermione lui raconta leur quotidien et surtout parla de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs. Enfin, elles arrivèrent dans la salle qui était déjà bondée. Sakura n'imaginait pas qu'il y avait autant de foules pour une école qui n'avait plus d'élèves. Il y en avait des centaines, attablés parmi les 4 grandes tables. Aussitôt, qu'elles pénétrèrent la salle, les yeux étaient rivés sur la kunoichi, on aurait dit que les élèves n'avaient jamais vu une fille comme elle. Ce qui le attirait le plus était ses cheveux roses et surtout sa façon de s'habiller. Les sorcières avaient toutes une robe mais Sakura était en short ce qui la rendait très sexy. Des sorciers du même âge qu'elle tentèrent de l'interpeller alors qu'elle rejoignait une table.

_Tiens, c'est une gryffondor trop hot ! _cria un jeune homme brun

_Tu veux bien me rejoindre dans ma chambre après ? _fit un autre à côté du premier

Sakura ne put plus supporter cela et Hermione le remarqua. Elle essaya de retenir Sakura qui se débattait pour aller leur flanquer une raclée. Tout à coup, à la vitesse de l'éclair, Sasuke apparut derrière le premier sorcier. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Puis, il disparut pour réapparaître à côté de Sakura qui remarqua que Naruto était au pas de la porte en train de les regarder. Il s'avança ensuite vers ses coéquipiers. Ensuite, ils se placèrent sur des bancs vides de Gryffondor. Le dîner sa passa au calme.

Les bancs se vidèrent peu à peu. Quand Harry se leva de la table, Hermione inventa une excuse banale pour quitter les autres et le suivre. Sakura comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de Harry car elle agissait comme un Sasuke suivant Sakura ou vice versa. Il ne restait plus que les 3 shinobi.

_Bon, ce dîner était très bien mais les ramen me manquent trop ! Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu n'avais pas prévu un rouleau d'invocation de ramen pour moi ? _fit Naruto

_Baka, Naruto, tu ne peux pas ta nourrir de ramen à chaque fois que tu pars en mission ! Il est temps que tu te nourrisses mieux ! _répondit Sakura en souriant

_Mais, Sakura-chan, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans ramen !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire. L'équipe était de nouveau sur pied.

_Prépare toi Naruto, on va s'entraîner demain ! _déclara Sasuke qui était sorti de sa mine d'enfer

….

Quelque part, d'étranges personnes habillées de robes noires discutaient autour d'un homme au visage de serpent. Il avait une peau blanchâtre, la tête chauve, les yeux rouges, des narines à la place de tout le nez, il était maigrichon comme s'il ne s'était plus nourri depuis des années. Il était assis dans une chaise très confortable semblable à celle d'un souverain et à ses pieds était assise une femme qui semblait implorer son pardon. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange et cet homme était Voldemort. Les autres étaient tous des mangemorts.

_Comment as-tu osé Bella ? _cria l'homme serpent qui fit recroqueviller Bellatrix

_Pardon, maître, c'étaient des gens aux étranges pouvoirs ! _fi Bella en usant un ton de jeune fille

_Comment dis tu ? _demanda Voldemort très curieux

Bella jeta un regard parmi ses compagnons avant de se tourner vers son maître qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_Qu'attends tu pour me le dire ? _cria de nouveau le maître

Bellatrix prit peur soudainenement.

_Ils étaient trois, 2 jeunes hommes et une jeune femme, ils avaient environ 16 ans, _raconta Bella

Mais, des rires s'élevèrent autour d'elle.

_Tu t'es faite battre par des gamins Bellatrix ? _fit l'un deux en ricanant, il avait de longs cheveux blonds.

_Tu ne sais pas quelle force ils ont ! _répondit la sorcière furieuse

_Ce n'étaient que des gamins ! Je ne me ferais jamais battre par des morveux ! _rugit l'autre mangemort

_Tais toi Lucius ! _ s'écria Voldemort envers l'homme blond

_L'un deux pouvait se dédoubler, l'autre était très rapide et la fille avait une force phénoménale ! _ poursuivit Bellatrix

_Voyons ça, une fille très forte ! ça n'existe pas voyons ! _interrompit Lucius

_Ah oui, elle a fragmenté le sol en mille morceaux ! _déclara Bellatrix

Des rires s'élevèrent de nouveau de l'assistance. Voldemort resta silencieux et Bellatrix continuait de persuader les autres qui ne voulurent toujours pas la croire.

_Arrêtez ! _fit Voldemort en se levant

Aussitôt, les rires cessèrent. Voldemort regarda la seule femme mangemort et la fit relever. La femme tremblait encore.

_Ne t'en fait pas Bella, je te crois ! _déclara le mage noir

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, les autres étaient tous bouche bée car ce mage ne pardonnait jamais les erreurs.

_Bella, t'ont-ils dit d'où ils venaient ? _demanda Voldemort

_D'un certain Konoha, mais je ne sais pas où c'est maître !_

_Ces gens sont des ninjas, j'en ai déjà rencontré et combattu l'un deux durant mon périple. Il se nommait Uchiha Madara et il avait des yeux rouges que l'on appelait sharingan, ces yeux avaient des pouvoirs immenses que vous n'imagineriez jamais. Mais, je l'ai battu avec un sortilège doloris au moment où il avait baissé sa garde, je ne m'en suis pas sorti indemne, hélas. Ensuite, on avait parlé chacun de nos vies, et il me ressemblait beaucoup. Il était un déserteur de ce Konoha, et était recherché pour ça ! Il m'avait raconté des choses très intéressantes. Bon, on va vérifier la force de ces trois ninjas._

_Maître, alors ils existent vraiment ? _interrogea Malefoy

_Oui, Lucius et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient battu notre Bella. Toi et Macnair allez vous rendre à Poudlard demain pour voir de quoi ces gens sont capables ! Nous allons leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie !_

_Alors, c'était comment ? Cette décision voldemorienne est la clé de l'histoire et vous saurez pourquoi ! N'hésitez pas à rewiewer ! _


	5. attaque contre sasuke

_Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre !Nos jeunes shinobi sorciers vont constater le vrai danger du monde de la magie surtout en apprenant que les sorciers peuvent tuer avec juste deux mots ! pleines d'émotions !N'oubliez pas de reviewez avec le plus de critiques possibles !_

Le lendemain, Sakura s'aperçut que Hermione n'avait pas dormi dans le dortoir cette nuit. Mais, elle avait plus de choses à faire pour cette nouvelle journée. Elle prit une bonne douche et invoqua sa tenue d'entraînement habituelle. Elle attacha ensuite ses cheveux et laissa tomber quelques mèches pour la rendre encore plus sexy, mais c'était plutôt pour être plus belle pour son jules. Elle sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Sur le chemin, les élèves, sûrement effrayés par le geste de Sasuke la veille, passèrent à côté d'elle en lançant des bonjours par ci et par là. Elle riait dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'elle les rencontrait. A un coin du couloir, elle rencontra Naruto, déjà essoufflé d'un footing matinal.

_Bonjour, Sakura-chan ! Bien dormie ? _demanda t-il à son capitaine

_Bonjour, Naruto, très bien merci ! _répondit elle en jetant un regard derrière lui

_Désolée, Sasuke s'est levé bien avant moi, mais je ne sais pas où il a pu aller !_

_Non, je ne voulais pas… Laisse tomber, allons y !_

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et prirent place avec les gryffondor. Un élève, bien petit pour combattre passa derrière eux et s'arrêta net derrière Sakura.

_Excusez moi, miss Sakura, je me demandais, parce que c'est une injustice, pourquoi vous avez choisi les gryffondor alors qu'il y a d'autres maisons bien cool ici ! _fit il l'air un peu hésitant

Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent un moment, puis Naruto prit la parole

_On n'a rien choisi nous ! On nous a juste invité ici ! De plus, il n'y a plus de cours ici, donc plus de distinction de maison !_

_Non, vous avez tort, les activités vont reprendre ici, le ministre a décidé de rouvrir l'école même si Mac Gonagall s'est tellement opposée !_

_Qui est Mac Gonagall ?_

_La directrice de notre école et de votre maison ! Vous ignorez des choses, vous ! _déclara t-il avant de s'en aller

Naruto comprenait de moins en moins la situation. Il avala juste une bouchée de son pain à la confiture tandis que Sakura était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

_Bonjour, les amis ! _ fit une voix d'homme derrière eux

C'était Harry et Ron qui prirent place et Harry s'assit à côté de Sakura.

_Alors, comment était ta première nuit dans notre château ? _demanda Harry en avalant une tranche de pain

_Très bien merci ! Mais, on n'a pas compris pourquoi l'école ouvre ses portes à nouveau alors que le seigneur des ténèbres rode toujours ! _ répondit Sakura qui mettait beaucoup de distance entre lui et elle

_Oui, le ministre a jugé qu'il était nécessaire de former les enfants à se battre contre les forces du mal ! Tous les professeurs et nous allons faire de notre mieux pour les former !_

_Il est fou votre kage ! _ s'écria Naruto avec dédain

_Oui, Naruto a raison, comment ça va se passer si on nous attaquait ? _s'inquiéta Sakura

_Et bien, nous nous battrons et vous aussi ! _rétorqua Harry calmement

Sakura ne contesta plus, elle avait plus que peur de prendre la mauvaise décision dans cette mission. Hermione apparut enfin. Elle s'installa silencieusement à côté des autres qui la regardaient.

_Salut ! _déclara t-elle à tout le monde

_Où étais tu ? _demanda Ron comme s'il était le propriétaire de la jeune femme

_J'ai passé toute la nuit dans le bureau de la directrice à planifier toute sorte de plan de secours au cas où les élèves seraient en danger ! _répondit elle calmement

_Toujours aussi inquiète Hermie ? _fit Ron en ricanant

Puis, ils discutèrent d'autres choses que Sakura ne savait plus car elle avait la tête vraiment ailleurs ? Hermione la remarqua et se leva en se penchant vers son amie.

_Allez viens on va chercher quelque chose, _déclara Hermione à sa nouvelle amie

Sakura la suivit sans même comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Hermione lui emboîta le pas et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut hors de la grande salle.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? _demanda Hermione qui avait prise le bras de la kunoichi et l'entraîna peu à peu dans le couloir

_Je ne sais pas, cela ne lui ressemble pas ! _répondit Sakura

_Ne t'en fait pas, allez je vais te présenter à Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière._

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, dans une clairière de la forêt interdite, Sasuke rangea son katana alors que son chidori s'estampait peu à peu. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà au dessus de sa tête. Il sourit en pensant au savon qu'allait lui faire passé Sakura pour ne pas avoir déjeuner avec eux. Au moment où il se retourna, il vit deux jeunes femmes se rapprocher de lui en gloussant. L'une d'elle était une métisse indienne et l'autre bien coiffée comme une fille d'aristocrate.

_Salut, Sasuke, je suis Lavande et elle c'est Parvati, _fit la fille bourgeoise en ne cessant pas de glousser

_Comment me connaissez vous ? _répondit Sasuke méfiant

_Et bien, certes on ne vous a pas présenté pour éviter ce genre de question, je pense, mais on veut juste parler ! _poursuivit Lavande qui s'avança vers lui avec une démarche enchanteresse

_Écoutez, c'est très charmant de votre part mais, j'ai autre chose à faire ! _fit le dernier des Uchiha avec un air qui se moquait d'elles

Lavande rougit de colère tandis que Parvati était bouche bée, leur plan avait échoué. Elles avaient préparé un fort philtre d'amour pour embobiner le ninja. Sasuke leur donna le dos mais tout à coup, il fit projeter vers les deux filles par une lumière rouge. Il était à terre sous le regard effrayé des deux autres filles. Deux silhouettes d'homme apparurent derrière les arbres et Sasuke qui se remit de sa chute activa son sharingan.

_Alors, c'est toi le ninja qui a osé attaqué Bellatrix ! _ dit l'un deux qui n'était autre que Lucius

Les deux sorcières prirent peur et se tinrent les mains en se cachant derrière Sasuke.

_Sasuke, on devrait vraiment fuir !_s'écria Lavande dont les dents grinçaient à cause de la peur

Sasuke ne bougea pas se mit en position de combat et fit signe aux filles de rester derrière lui.

_Macnair, que penses tu de tester si le doloris marche sur un ninja ! _ déclara Lucius qui brandissait déjà sa baguette en s'adressant à son collègue

En une seconde, Sasuke fut à terre se tortillant de douleur, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais toutes les cellules de son corps lui faisaient mal. Lucius dirigeait toujours sa baguette sur lui. Parvati ne put supporter le cri de Sasuke et lança un sortilège de désarmement sur Lucius dont la baguette s'envola. Lavande fit de même sur l'autre mangemort mais il l'annula facilement. Sasuke les regardait attentivement, assis. Il ferma les yeux et passa au mangekyou sharingan.

_Tu as vu ses yeux, on dirait celui dont parlait le maître du maître ! _ affirma Macnair

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, le temps semblait s'arrêter et leurs mouvements étaient presque restreints.

_Que se passe t-il ? _criait Lucius

_Voilà tsukyomi qui me permet de contrôler le temps et l'espace ! Pour être simple, c'est une illusion !_

_Je vais le tuer ! _hurla L'homme blond

Sasuke tomba de nouveau par terre et l'illusion s'estampa. Il cracha du sang, ce qui alerta les deux jeunes filles qui se précipitèrent sur lui. Il pleurait du sang maintenant de son œil droit.

_Sasuke ! _ s'écria Lavande à la vue des larmes de sang

_Amaterasu, _fit Sasuke en fixant ses yeux sur Macnair

Aussitôt, des flammes noires enveloppèrent le corps du mangemort qui hurla de douleur.

_Reste calme Macnair, je vais les éteindre ! _ _Aqua mentis ! _

Mais, l'eau provenant de ce sortilège ne pouvait éteindre les flammes noires. Lucius paniqua, Sasuke recracha encore du sang et ferma son œil sanguinolent avec une main.

Voyant, que tous ses sortilèges ne fonctionnaient pas, Lucius se tourna vers ses adversaires.

_Avada kedavra, _fit il en projetant une lumière verte vers Sasuke et les autres

_Non ! _ hurla Parvati

Sasuke fit appel au Susano'o au dernier moment mais il tomba raide sur le sol. Macnair cessa de crier, il était mort et Lucius prit la fuite. Le susano'o disparut, Lavande se pencha sur Sasuke en le réveillant mais aucune réponse.

_Il est… _hésita Parvati les larmes aux yeux

Lavande se pencha un peu plus sur le corps de Sasuke et toucha sa gorge puis mit son oreille près de son nez.

_Je ne sens pas ses pouls et il ne respire plus ! _paniqua t-elle

_Il faut l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie ! je vais nous faire transplaner ! _dit Parvati

…

Sakura vérifia les médicaments de l'infirmerie sous les yeux de Hermione et Mme Pomfresh.

_Très bien, tout est normal, mais vous devriez avoir plus d'herbes anti-hémorragiques pour mieux prévoir les accidents ! _déclara Sakura

_Merci beaucoup miss, mais nous n'avons pas une réserve d'herbes ! _répondit Mme Pomfresh

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Konoha vous le fournira ! _

_Tu es très douée, tu sais ! _ fit Hermione d'un ton flatteur

Elles explosèrent de rire. Soudain, les deux sorcières apparurent au milieu de la salle, Lavande tenant Sasuke dans ses bras. Sakura était paralysée en voyant Sasuke recouvert de sang. Hermione ne put même pas sortir des mots et Mme Pomfresh plaça une main sur sa bouche.

_On est désolée, on n'a pas pu le sauver ! _ fit Lavande en pleurant ce qui alerta les gens du couloir qui s'attroupait autour d'eux

Sakura se précipita sur Sasuke, elle savait qu'il ne respirait plus, elle paniquait larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

_C'étaient des mangemorts, ils ont jeté un avada kedavra ! _pousuivit Parvati qui était en pleurs elle aussi

_Vous voulez dire, le sortilège de la mort ? Oh non, c'est tragique ! _dit mme Pomfresh

Hermione se pencha sur Sakura, elle savait que Sasuke était déjà dans l'autre monde. Naruto se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et se pencha sur ses coéquipiers. Il avait le regard très inquiet, non par le fait que Sasuke était mort mais par l'action qu'entreprendrait Sakura par la suite.

_Sakura-chan, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu mourras ! _dit Naruto

_Il le faut, je ne laisserai pas Naruto !_

_Mais, …_

_En tant que capitaine et en tant que … je vais le faire !_

_Sakura, non s'il te plaît, demandons à ba chan de nous aider !_

_C'est mon choix Naruto, demander de l'aide à Tsunade sama n'est qu'une perte de temps !_

_Non ! je ne te laisserai pas mourir Sakura-chan !_

Sakura ne l'écouta plus, elle mit ses deux mains sur le corps de Sasuke et commença le jutsu de réincarnation.


End file.
